Stripped
by CadaverBlue
Summary: In response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge. Totally OOC. A fun night with all the CSI's leave Sara and Grissom together in their underwear.


**Title: Stripped**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: In response to this weeks Improv Unbound challenge. Totally OOC. A fun night with all the CSI's leaves Sara and Grissom together in their underwear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I am angry.**

**A/N: Thanks to Eb for putting up with my GSR dreams and beta-ing! You are my hero! R&R!**

----------------

"_Just close your eyes," he said._

"Oh come on!" Sara exclaimed.

"Just do it!"

"FINE!"

Catherine giggled and closed her eyes with Sara.

Grissom stood up and started unbuttoning his pants. Pulling off his pants he folded them up and placed them on the floor. He sat down and glanced over at Sara who was peaking out through her fingers, smiling.

"HEY!"

"Sorry," Sara said, blushing.

"Okay, you guys can open your eyes."

"Do we really want to?" Nick said, opening one eye at a time.

Sara smiled at Grissom from across the table. She had lost her shirt a few hands before Grissom lost his pants. Both of them were losing to the other CSI's who sat around the table.

"I thought you played poker all through college Griss," Warrick said.

"I'm a little rusty, that's all."

"I think it's all this nakedness that's distracting you." Catherine said.

Grissom looked at Sara who sat there in her cotton bra. He looked down and she smiled. She could tell he was blushing and she thought it was adorable. She had so much control and she couldn't figure out why she didn't just jump across that table at that very moment.

"Refills!" Catherine shouted as she filled everyone's glasses with a fresh batch of Margaritas.

"Let's get on with it," Nick said.

"You deal."

Sara handed the cards to Grissom and took them from her, brushing his finger on the side of her hand. Sara felt a spark flow through her body and she shot back into her seat, looking at him shuffle the cards.

"Deuces wild," Grissom said as he dealt the cards.

"Try not to lose those boxer shorts," Warrick said, wincing.

"I want to be able to sleep tonight," Nick said throwing two chips in the pile.

"I fold," Catherine said, "I don't want to lose my shirt."

Warrick and Nick sighed simultaneously. Catherine threw a pretzel at both of them, giving them a 'very funny' look.

Grissom and Nick folded and Warrick went on to beat Sara.

"Gosh I suck at this game," Sara said as she stood up to pull off her jeans.

Sara unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off; she was staring at Grissom the entire time. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. He fought the urge not to stare but he couldn't help it, Sara knew this and so she toyed with him. Grissom looked down and suddenly dreaded being in his boxers.

A few hands later Catherine had lost her shirt and Nick and Warrick smiled happily. They had yet to lose a single article of clothing.

"Last hand boys," Catherine directed at Warrick and Nick, "I don't want to lose my pants too."

They smiled.

Grissom, Sara and Catherine folded and Nick was forced to take off his shirt. Catherine and Sara screamed out catcalls. Nick blushed and put his shirt back on.

"I'm going home," Nick said.

"Thanks for tonight Sara," Warrick said, counting his money. "I needed a little extra money."

Catherine laughed and grabbed her shirt.

"Yeah this was fun."

They left and Grissom struggled to hide the bulge in his pants and dress himself at the same time. Sara put her feet on the table and sipped her margarita. The four margaritas were getting to her head as she watched Grissom fumble with his shirt. Grissom reached for his pants and was stopped but Sara's hand on his arm.

"Let's play one more hand."

Grissom stared at Sara and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Sara giggled and signaled Grissom to sit down as she shuffled and dealt the cards.

"This hand, we go all the way," She said, smiling.

"Are you game?"

Grissom nodded.

Sara looked at her cards and cried inside. She had a pair of three's. She knew that this couldn't get her very far and wondered what she had dealt Grissom. She threw 30 dollars into the pot and stared at Grissom. He called her 30 dollars. He was beginning to breathe heavier.

"Check," she said.

"Check."

"What have you got?

"A pair of threes," Sara said hiding her face from Grissom's hand. When Grissom didn't say anything she looked up at him. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"A pair of fours," he said throwing his cards on the table.

Sara raised her eyebrows at Grissom. She stood up and reached for her bra clasp. She undid it and slid the bra off and to the floor. Grissom smiled. Sara pulled her underwear off and threw it at him.

"One more hand," she said, "I'm not going to sit here naked by myself."

She dealt the cards and well...to her excitement, Grissom lost. He stood up and walked over to her, unbuttoning his shirt. She stood with anticipation and when he was near she dove into his mouth with her own. A few moments later they came up for air.

"Wow," she said, "I've been waiting a while to do that."

"_Okay, I guess that's settled then". _


End file.
